


Take What He Has

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Brock has grown to hate Captain America and he wants to take everything from him, his best friend, Clint, everything that Steve has, Brock wants to take it and he will.  Written for a prompt at the kink memehttp://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54767550#t54767550





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have quite a bit of this written and should finish it soon but I decided to start posting it in parts. It is written for this prompt though it is taken in a bit of different direction and comments would be lovely.   
> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54767550#t54767550

_When Brock was young, he used to really admire Captain America, used to basically hero worship him a bit. It just seemed to be part of being a kid his  age, hearing about Cap and the commandos, pretending to be him on the playground, reading the comics. He used to love the idea of Captain America when he was a kid, the bright shiny noble hero.  As he got older, he quickly discovered that bright shiny heroes don’t really save the world, that to make a difference you have to get your hands dirty, have to lurk in the shadows a bit and Captain America lost his appeal._

_Brock finds out the truth of the world, learns about order, learns about Hydra, and he figures out where he wants to be in this world.  He rises up the ranks, in both SHIELD and Hydra, gets more and more responsibly and eventually he meets the Winter Soldier and he sees what a real hero is. The winter soldier isn’t all shiny ideals, isn’t bright colors and fancy speeches, he is more than that. The winter soldier is silent, mouth covered and hands stained with blood, and everyone else sees him as a weapon and a tool but Brock sees him as more than that. He isn’t quite sure who he was before, hasn’t seen him yet with his mask off, but he knows he has been broken down and remade and he is still standing, still does what he is told, what is needed and Brock appreciates him, almost admires his strength . The Winter Soldier is blood and pain and brings order to the world in a way Captain America couldn’t and when Brock watches him kill, he knows he is on the right side._

#####

The hall of the base is deserted for the most part, the doors all shut still, and there are a few of them but Rumlow knows  which one they should go for. There is another team at the other end of the base and Brock will let them know to come to the room but he wants to get there first, make sure what he is expecting to be there is.  He opens the door, makes his way in, the others following behind and watching and he see a figure in the corner, bound and beaten and he rushes over, moves them so he can see their face.

“Hey, Barton.”

He says this, knows that Clint can’t hear him, the man is not awake but he is breathing and that is good. He is in horrible shape though, looks worse than the last time Brock saw him, bruises and cuts and there might be some broken bones. He must have put up a hell of a fight but that is something to thinks about later. Right now, he focuses on getting him awake, will call the other team once he does.  He sits him up a bit now,  has his face pointed towards Brock’s own so that when he opens his eyes, he’ll see Brock.   He puts a hand on Clint’s face, fingers on a bruise along his jaw line, just a tiny bit of pressure as he mutters a bit.

“Come on, Barton, open up your eyes. “

It takes a few seconds but then Barton is shifting just a bit, eyes opening, blinking. He looks confused, disoriented, and he starts to shift in Brock’s arms, looking up at him with a bit of confusion.

“You’re ok,I found you, you’re alright, Clint, you’re safe with me.’

“Who?”

It is one word, spoken with a hoarse voice and Clint is staring up at him with no recognition in his eyes.

“It’s Rumlow,you know me.”

He says this and Clint is still just staring  at him as Brock lets him sit up fully. He turns on his comm now, speaks into it.

“Meet me in the third room in the south hall, Barton’s here, I got him awake.”

He says this and hears Rogers’s relieved yes  as Clint looks at him with that same confusion and lack of recognition.

“What is going on? Who are you? ”

He says this and there is confusion in his voice but not really fear though he seems a bit nervous. Brock just looks at him for a long moment and knows what is going on.

 “You don’t remember much, do you?”

He asks now and there is a moment of quiet as everyone in the room waits for Clint to say something and he does after a moment, voice just a little shaky.

“No, I don’t . Head hurts and I have no idea what is going on, my name or much of anything.”

There is no lie in his voice and Brock just  gives a little nod.

“OK, well, you’re Clint Barton, agent of SHIELD, been missing a while and I’m Brock Rumlow, we work together. Even though you don’t remember much, just trust me, ok? I promise you that you can trust me. “

He says this with just a bit of gentleness in his voice, looks Clint straight in the eyes and after just a few seconds, Clint gives a small nod and Brock gives just little bit of a relieved smile.

“Good, we need to get out of here, think you can walk if I help you up?”

There is another quick nod and Brock gets Clint up, wraps an arm around him to help support him as it looks like his right ankle is pretty swollen. They are about to take some steps closer to the door when Rogers comes in the room, relief and anger both flashing across his face at the sight of Clint. Rogers is to them quickly enough, right in front of them and reaching out for Clint in a matter of seconds.

“Clint, I wasn’t sure I was going to see you again.”

He is so close to Clint, has a hand out on his shoulder now and Clint shrinks back from the touch, leans into Brock just a bit more and there is a flash of hurt and confusion across Rogers’s face now as Clint speaks.

“I don’t remember you, don’t remember much.”

There is a hint of apology in his voice but he doesn’t move any closer to Rogers who looks absolutely devastated. Brock takes control of the situation.

“He isn’t in the best shape right now, Cap, but we will figure it out later, right now we should get out of here.”

Rogers gives a nod, shifts just a bit like he is going to take Clint, help him work out of the base but Brock shakes his head just a bit.

“I got him, you cover us.”

Rogers looks reluctant  but gives a little nod after a moment and then they head out. It doesn’t take long till they are back at the quinjet and Clint really doesn’t stay awake long after they get there, ends up passing out right next to Brock who doesn’t move though he can feel Rogers’s gaze on him every so often but mostly Rogers stares at Clint, worry and hurt covering his features and Brock is going to remember that look for a long time.

#####

_Years have passed since Brock first came to his realizations about Captain America, years since he first saw the soldier, and a couple things have changed.  Brock knows who the soldier was now, has seen his face, and he remembers reading about Bucky Barnes as a kid, but it was always as Cap’s friend, as the one he lost and history doesn’t seem to remember him as anything more than that. Barnes was a soldier in his own right, a sniper and a damn good one, and all that is overlooked to make him into Captain America’s sidekick that was tragically killed and Brock thinks it is maybe a good thing that Hydra found him, that he is the soldier now. He is shaping history now, has to keep in the shadows, but once Hydra can come out then the soldier can too and he will be acknowledged and praised as Barnes never really was._

_The second thing  that has changed is that the Captain was found, has been awake and out of the ice for a few days and Brock can admit a certain curiosity about him even if he doesn’t see him as the hero he used to.  It is that curiosity that has Brock going to where the Captain has been placed, a little apartment building and it has led him to following Rogers around for a few hours and he is nothing like how Brock imagined him as a kid._

_Rogers looks like a lost kid, that is the best way Brock can describe him. He looks ridiculously young, a good twenty years than Brock himself and there is an awkwardness about him, an uncertainty. If there was one thing all the comic books and shows made Captain America seem it  was certain. Captain America was fearless, certain that he was doing the right thing, certain that he was going to win, and the kid Brock is following around seems to have little of that confidence.  He sits stiffly at the table of the coffee shop he is at, pencil in hand and notebook out in front of him and his eyes keep shifting around like he is lost. Brock figures he is a bit, lost in time and place, and he mostly wanted to see him because he knows others are worried about him being back, worried that he is going to make a difference somehow but Brock is pretty sure he won’t. He stops following him after only about four hours, curiosity satisfied._

#####


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more, comments would be awesome.

#####

It is several  hours from when they got back to the base, Barton has been looked over and is currently passed out in a hospital bed, and the rest of them have cleaned up and ate quickly and now they are going over a list of Clint’s injuries and mental state and it is quite a list and as the doctor goes over each one Brock can see the anger grow on Rogers’s face.

“Three broken ribs, right ankle is sprained, there is quite a bit of bruising all over, he has been worked over quite a bit and the memory loss is troubling. From the little information we have gathered and the scans we took, it looks like some wipes were done.”

“What can be done about it?”

It is Fury who asks and the doctor gives an answer after just a moment.

“Not too much yet, not sure exactly what kind of wipe was done and for what purpose. We will have to keep a close eye on him, see if he starts to recover some of his memories and I think he should have some sessions with a therapist, see if there is anything that will help but it will probably take some time.”

Fury gives a little nod and a few more things are discussed but soon enough Rogers is asking a question.

“Am I still needed here? I would like to go back to Clint.”

“ You are dismissed, all of you but we may need to go over more mission details later. Oh, and Captain, don’t try to get ahold of Romanoff yet, she is in the middle of something and we will let her know of Barton’s condition when we can.”

Rogers gives a curt little nod and then he is out of his seat quickly, making his way out of the door. Brock waits just a moment before following him, knows it is time to play the somewhat concerned friend and he gets to Rogers before he gets to Clint’s room.

“You sure it is good call to be there when he wakes up?”

He asks, puts just a bit of concern in his voice and Rogers just stares at him as if he can’t believe Brock is even asking that question.

“I’m his boyfriend, I’m going to be there when he wakes up.”

“He doesn’t remember that though.”

Brock points out the obvious and the flash of pain that crosses Rogers’s face is sharp. This is hurting him so damn much, having Clint back but not really, and Brock wonders if the pain is going to lessen as things go on or if it will grow worse.

“I know but I still need to be there.”

That is all Rogers says and then he starts walking again and Brock follows him to Barton’s room

#####

_Things change after the battle of New York,  after Fury’s so called Avengers come to the rescue. Cap is going to start doing missions for SHIELD and Hydra wants him watched, observed and Brock is given a mission to befriend him. It isn’t really one he is looking forward to but he knows he needs to do his job so after a training session with Cap he invites him out for a drink which is declined and Brock just gives a shrug and says maybe next time.  He keeps the invitation up for the next three sessions that they have with Cap and he ends up accepting on the fourth and it isn’t really Brock’s idea of fun to go out to the bar with Captain America but he plays along and Rogers seems to have a good enough time so Brock knows he is doing his mission correctly._

_He spends time with Rogers off base a few more times as the weeks pass and he guesses they are becoming friends, Rogers going out a bit more and seeming a little more settled, and Brock’s disdain for him is growing just a bit. Rogers is so clean cut and shiny, maybe not the hero Brock imagined when he was little but still too clean. He really wishes that someone else could be the one having to be buddy buddy with the shiny hero but it is him and he does his job. Right now, he doesn’t have to hang out with Rogers and instead he hangs out with Rollins, gets some of the rumors going around._

_“So apparently Barton is going to start going on missions again soon, though he is going to have to have more psych evaluations and maybe do more team mission than just his stuff with Romanoff.”_

_Rollins says this, takes another sip of his beer and this has Brock’s attention. Barton has been benched since New York, since he was compromised and Brock has heard a few people calling for his head, mostly those who are actual SHIELD agents. Brock sort of gets it, losses were sustained with the attack on the hellicarrier and Barton led it but the man really didn’t have much of a choice, that spear doing a number on him. Barton is super  loyal to SHIELD, to Fury, it is a fact  that Brock has been aware of for years even if sometimes he wished it was different, and anyone who thinks he betrayed those things because he wanted to is an idiot It would be a damn waste to lock up or execute an agent with his skills so he isn’t surprised that Fury is going to use him again but last he knew it wasn’t up to Fury._

_“Thought the council wanted him grounded indefinitely; any word about what changed their minds?”_

_He asks and Rollins answers._

_“Apparently, Rogers went to bat for him and the council listened to him a bit, being the ultimate virtuous pure boy scout and everything.”_

_Brock snorts at the description of Rogers and takes a swig of his beer and then speaks._

_“He is a pure boy scout,  I wonder if he has even touched his own dick let alone let someone else touch it.”_

_Rollins gives a chuckle at this as he speaks._

_“Speaking of Rogers, the other big piece of news going around is that people are pretty sure he is seeing someone. One of the girls in accounting asked him out the other day and he said he couldn’t but didn’t say much more than that.  So people think he might have someone or has his eye on someone, there is even a betting pool, most people thinking it is probably one of the avengers. “_

_“Who is the top bet right now?”_

_Brock asks, is just a bit curious._

_“Stark.”_

_Brock snorts at this just a bit._

_“Really? Didn’t they argue the whole time they were on the hellicarrier together?”_

_Brock has heard the stories, knows that part is the truth and Rollins just shrugs his shoulders a bit._

_“Some people are saying it was obvious sexual tension.  The next top bet is Romanoff then Hill,  Barton is ranked the lowest of the avengers, I think there is only four bets on it being him. “_

_Brock raises his eye brow just a bit at that._

_“Banner above Barton? I know Rogers is weird but at least based off of looks, who is going to go with Banner over Barton?”_

_Rollins gives another shrug._

_“Not everyone has your thing for Barton.”_

_“It is not a thing, the man is good looking, that’s all.”_

_Brock says this and it is the truth. Barton is good looking and Brock gets along with him fairly well when they have spent time on or off mission and he can admit he has thought about trying something once or twice but he has always dismissed it. Clint is too damn loyal to Fury to turn to Hydra willingly and he is also smart and Brock can’t risk getting too close and Clint noticing something._

_“Whatever you say.”_

_Rollins just says this and takes a big swig of his beer but the subject is dropped for now and they talk about a few other things, Brock putting both the thought of Rogers and Barton out of his mind for now._

#####

Soon enough they are both back in Clint’s room, sitting beside him and Brock watches as Rogers grabs ahold of Clint’s hand, holds it much like Brock has seen him do before. It isn’t long till Clint is waking up and he pulls his hand out of Rogers’s grip  and the flash of upset in Rogers’s eyes is bright and clear for a moment before he stamps it down a bit. Clint just stares at him for a long moment before asking a simple question.

“You were holding my hand, any reason why? Am I important to you or something?”

Rogers takes a deep breath, probably trying to figure out just what to say when Brock decides to beat him to the punch and answer the question before he can.

“Something like that. I know we gave you our names on the quinjet but we didn’t have much time to talk to you yet.  I work with you and he’s your boyfriend. I’ll give you two a few minutes alone.”

With this Brock gets up out of his chair and leaves the room but he doesn’t go far, stays by the slightly open door and listens as Rogers talks to Clint a little bit. It is an awkward conversation, Clint really having no idea who Rogers is and Rogers trying to explain a bit but not really getting anywhere and the doctors show up after a few minutes, make Rogers leave so that they can do a check up.  Brock watches as Rogers hangs out side the door and he leaves after a bit to get some rest, isn’t surprised when he comes by the next morning to see Rogers in Barton’s room, stilling wearing the clothes he had on yesterday and watching the other man sleep.

#####

_“You did good today, got it all wrapped up quicker than expected and we have some time before we have to check in at the base, not due till tomorrow morning so I figured we can get have a couple beers, maybe some food. Sound good?”_

_Brock asks though he knows he is going to get a nod and he does, the soldier nodding now and Brock grins at it a bit. This is something they have done a few times now, Brock being a little friendlier to the soldier, to Winter, now that Rogers is out of the ice.  Winter has done a lot of the years and he deserves a friend of sorts and right now Brock is being that friend. He has no doubt that Rogers wouldn’t appreciate who Barnes is now, wouldn’t appreciate the soldier but he does and he shows it when he can, makes sure Winter’s arm is covered up and takes him out to a dive bar._

_It is always a little bit amusing to see the soldier in non combat situations. He still appears on alert, but he is a bit open when he doesn’t have to be in mission mode and Brock can see the emotions that cross over his face, the curiosity in his eyes as he looks  over his surroundings. Brock hands him the menu after he orders them a couple of beers and Winter’s eyes widen just a bit as he looks over the choices._

_“You pick out a couple of things and we’ll get them.”_

_Brock says this and the soldier glances at him with just a little bit of disbelief, not quite used to choices._

_“Anything?”_

_He asks and Brock gives a nod. Winter ends up picking fried pickles and some sort of egg roll and Brock goes ahead and gets them some nachos as well. The  fried pickles are something they had last time they did this  and the soldier apparently remembers enjoying them and his eyes light up when they show up, delight covering his face and Brock only takes a couple._

_“You like those, don’t you?”_

_He asks and it is more of a rhetorical question but the soldier still answers it._

_“Yes, I like the saltiness, like the sauce, and they are warm. It is better than MREs.”_

_It is quite a few words for the soldier, usually he doesn’t give many words unless it is a briefing but he has started talking to Brock just a bit more since Brock has started being friendly with him and Brock  just gives him a smile now, a pat on the back._

_“You’re definitely right about that, way better than MRE’s. We can kill a few hours here, maybe get another order if we get hungry again, I brought cards. Want to play?”_

_He asks now, pulls the cards out of his pocket and he gets a smile from the solider. The next few hours are spent drinking, eating, and playing poker with a man who could probably kill most of the people in this bar in under ten minutes.  They go back to the safe house after, Brock feeling the effects of the alcohol a bit more than the soldier for sure but the soldier lets Brock lean on him as they walk back, helps keep him  steady and doesn’t seem to mind having Brock so close to him. He is possibly touch starved and Brock should maybe do something about that some time. He’ll figure out something, but for now he just gets back to the safe house with the soldier, lets him have some chocolate  he has stashed there since he will be back in cryo in the morning. The soldier gives him a warm smile when he eats the chocolate and Brock wonders if Barnes ever smiled quite that warmly at Rogers, he likes to think that he didn’t and he knows that he wouldn’t now and he feels like maybe he has beaten Rogers at something._

#####


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit more, updates might be slower after this since I'm working on a lot of stuff but hope you enjoy and comments would make my night .

#####

It has been a couple of days since Clint was brought back and Brock has visited him everyday, just like Rogers has, and it has been interesting. Clint really doesn’t remember much at all and he stares at Rogers like he has no idea who he is and why he is there even though he knows about their relationship now  and it is killing Rogers, Brock can see it plainly in his face though he is trying to hide it. Clint seems to trust Brock though, listens to him, and Brock thinks this is all going to work out alright but he knows that he is going to be asked about all of this, about what is going on.  He isn’t surprised when he gets a call to a meeting with Pierce as his house.

Brock has had a few meetings here over the years, whenever Pierce wants a meeting with a bit more privacy and it is still a bit odd to sit at the man’s kitchen table waiting for him to speak. Pierce is getting himself some water, offers Brock some but he declines and the man just stares at Brock for a long moment  before sitting down and Brock has a feeling he might be getting a bit of a lecture today.

“So I hear that Barton is back at a base now, found after months of being gone with no memories of what happened to him and also just not many memories in general. Do you want to tell me why Barton was brought back to a base instead of him being kept?”

There is just a bit of irritation in Pierce’s eyes right now and Brock just calmly gives an answer.

“They will stop looking for him now, won’t possibly discover anything that we have done because of Barton’s disappearance and like you said, he doesn’t remember anything right now and the shrinks can make sure it will stay that way.  “

This does nothing to soothe the irritation in Pierce’s eyes.

“They will stop looking for him, while he was gone they were distract acted by his disappearance but now they won’t be.  He could have been of use if we kept him, with a little alteration, Barton would have made a wonderful asset but now he is back in SHIELD’s hands and useless to us.”

“He isn’t useless, he is a blank slate right now. I made sure I was the first person he saw on that base after he woke up from the wipe and he trusts me now, is listening to me. He has no idea who he is or who he is really loyal to but he trusts me and I’m going to be able to steal him right from their under their noses. We’ll get use of him, he’ll turn to us and we’ll shape him up, this is going to work and if it doesn’t than we can take him again and start over.  “

Brock says this and it has been part of his plans all along, is why he made sure that Rogers didn’t get to Clint at the base first. They have discovered through the years that the wipes leave people a little vulnerable after they are first done and they tend to imprint a little bit on the first person they see. It is part of how they have been able to control the soldier and Brock is going to use it to his advantage when it comes to Barton, going to take him from Rogers in more ways than he already has. The irritation in Pierce’s eyes seems to soften just a bit now and gives a slight nod.

“Make sure to keep me informed of some of your progress, don’t need all the details but will need to know if it looks like he is going to be able to be turned.  I hope you know what you are doing.”

He says this and Brock just a gives a little grin.

“I do. You’ll see, this will work out. Any other questions?”

Pierce just shakes his head, dismisses Brock now and he heads out, plans to stop by Clint’s room later with pizza, needs to lay down some more ground work.

#####

_The mission is over, debrief done, and the whole thing went smoothly and it is nothing to suggest going out for a drink, most of strike agreeing to it quickly enough with Barton and Rogers coming along. It was one of Barton’s first missions back and he was in top form today and Brock is glad he is coming out, enjoys the other man’s company and is even playing pool with him right now._

_“Maybe we should bet.”_

_Clint says this as they start to get ready and Brock just shakes his head._

_“No, I’m going to give you a good run but I know better than to bet you with you on something that deals with aiming. Made that mistake in Baltimore, never again.”_

_He says this and Clint gives another smirk._

_“That was a long time ago, surprised you’re not willing to try again.”_

_“I learn from my mistakes. Why I don’t play darts with you, now I’m going to shoot first.”_

_He says this, takes his shot and starts the game. It is something he has done with Barton before and they fall into their easy teasing and bickering as they play and it is enjoyable. Others watch them, including Rogers and comments are added here and there and they play about three games before stopping. Rogers says something to Clint after a little bit, something Brock doesn’t hear and then he is saying his good byes to everyone , heading out.  Clint is still here and even though Brock knows it is not the best idea, he hasn’t had company besides his hand in a little while and Clint looks good tonight so he decides to try his luck a bit._

_“You know  I got some beer at my place, nothing fancy but way cheaper than it is here. You want to come over?”_

_He asks and he feels a mild sense of disappointment when Clint shakes his head no._

_“Sorry, not tonight. Should definitely do pool again sometime though. I got to head out.”_

_That is all that Clint says and then he heads out as well, about ten minutes after Rogers. Brock simply goes home a bit after that, doesn’t think too much of the evening except maybe wishing it would have turned out a little bit more in his favor._

#####

“Surprised you’re alone. Where did Rogers go?”

Brock asks as he walks into the room, pizza box in hand and Clint answers as he makes his way over to the table,  walk stronger than it was when he first came here.

“I guess Natasha is back from her mission and he went to let her know what is going on with me. I have been told that we are partners.  Still don’t remember that yet, still don’t remember much yet.”

Brock just shrugs as he sets the pizza down, plays his part right now.

“You just have to give it time, maybe you’ll remember something soon.”

“Maybe but what happens if I don’t?”

Clint asks and Brock gives another little shrug.

“Then you’ll figure it out, decide what you want. For now I think we should eat before this gets cold unless you would rather have the hospital food.”

“Nah, I’ll take the pizza, thanks.”

Clint says this and then they eat together, turn on the tv after a little bit. He spends a couple hours there, mostly bullshitting with Clint, laying down a bit of groundwork for getting closer to him.  He starts to head to the door now and Clint asks  a question as he gets closer to it.

“Will you be by again tomorrow if you can?”

“You want me to be?”

He asks and Clint doesn’t even hesitate a moment before answering.

“Yes, I think I do.”

“Then I’ll be by tomorrow if I can. See you then.”

He smiles as he leaves, feels satisfied with his visit.

 

#####

_It is another mission with Rogers and Clint in tow and this one doesn’t go as smoothly as the first one did and Clint ends up taking a hit, a blast knocks him off a building. There doesn’t seem to be too much damage but he is out cold and Rogers is freaking out a bit, carries him to the jet himself when they are able to leave, watches him the whole flight back to a base. There is something about his behavior that seems a little bit more than just a commanding officer worried about one of his soldiers. Brock doesn’t quite figure it out till later, till Clint is in a hospital bed, scrapped and bruised but awake now and Rogers is sitting right beside him, looking him over with a worried eye before leaning forward and taking a kiss, not paying attention to the fact that there are others around them or not caring. When he pulls back, Brock can hear him speak quietly to Clint._

_“You had me worried, don’t do that.”_

_“Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose, nice to know you would miss me though.”_

_Clint says this with a sort of soft fondness in his voice and Rumlow can feel something that feels like a mix of anger and jealousy start to rise as he realizes what is going on. He isn’t the one to comment on it though, Rollins is._

_“Guessing from the kiss, he would miss you quite a bit unless you do that with all your soldiers that get hurt, Rogers.”_

_Rogers turns and looks at them now as if he just remembered that he and Clint weren’t alone, takes a quick glance at Clint who just gives him a little nod and then he speaks._

_“No, just the ones I’m dating.”_

_He grabs ahold of Clint’s hand now with those words, looks at everyone in the room with a look that dares anyone to question it  and Rollins just sort of gives a nod._

_“Good to know. Fury know?”_

_He asks and Brock has been wondering the same thing. Fraternization  is  allowed but everyone knows that Fury usually likes to know who is with who, needs an idea of the sort of attachment his agents have to each other._

_“He does, already gave us a lecture about being  professional in the field. Nat knows too.  Figured not many people would be interested in knowing.”_

_Clint says this now and he doesn’t remove his hand from Roger’s grip, gives Rogers a look that is just a bit fond and Brock really doesn’t want to be here right now.  He keeps it together, decides to make an excuse to leave instead of just bolting ._

_“Well, since you’re awake and ok, we’ll give you guys some alone time. Next mission, try not to fall of the building.”_

_Clint gives him a snappy good advice as he leaves, Rollins coming with him and he keeps up his mask till he is off base, till he is alone in his apartment. Once he is by himself, he goes to his punching bag and lets loose a few punches. It feels good but not as good as it would be to punch Rogers’s teeth in but it is what he has right now and he punches till his hands are sore._


	4. Chapter 4

#####

Brock is there the first time Romanoff visits, Rogers in tow, and he stays a little bit, watches as she sees for herself that Clint really has no idea of who she is.  She is not as easy to read as Rogers is, her early training saw to that but Brock thinks he sees a flash of pain  in her eyes briefly. It is not as enjoyable as Rogers’s pain, he really doesn’t have much against the Black Widow but it is a reassurance that she will be off her game just a bit, that she may not notice much of what is going on.  She gets sent back to mission shortly after that, with promises to visit Clint once she is back but Brock isn’t too worried about her. His focus is Clint right now, getting his trust and getting him away from Rogers.

#####

_It is just his damn luck that it is fucking Barton that Rogers is with, Clint who Brock actually likes for the most part, who he has wondered what his skin tastes like.  Brock has never found out but Rogers knows now, gets to touch Clint as much as he wants, and it eats at him a bit.  He tries to push it down, tries to ignore the feelings of envy and rage but it is hard when he is running missions with them and has to see them together, has to hear about them.  There is all sorts of talk about them, some of the talk shifting from Barton being traitor to just being Captain America’s boyfriend and it is a bit annoying. They do keep it professional in the field, no pda or anything like that but Brock can see the little signs that they are together now . It is in the way Rogers always looks to Clint first in their briefings, in the way Clint responds to Rogers’s orders, the little looks they give each other.  It is nauseating and Brock has to pretend it isn’t, has to even ask a few questions to see if there is any way they can use the relationship to their advantage._

_“So you and Rogers, things good?”_

_He asks Clint causally one day when they are training together  and he hates the way Clint smiles at the question._

_“They are. Still a little weird that I’m dating Captain America but it is a good kind of weird.”_

_“How did that get started anyway?”_

_He asks now and listens as Clint tells him about  spending time with Rogers after New York, about Rogers sticking up for him, Clint deciding to try to help him adjust to the new time period and somewhere along the way feeling developed and Rogers asked him out for coffee.  It sounds like something out of a rom com or something and Brock teases a bit but it is hard to keep the teasing light and his punches as they spar are s little harder than usual but Clint dodges most of them anyway.  They are finishing up when Rogers shows up and Brock has to  pretend to be alright with him just showing up, has to be friendly when all he wants to do right now is smack him._

_“Hey, Cap. Was just borrowing Barton for a bit, I can’t promise that I didn’t wear him out too much though.”_

_It is a bit of teasing and Clint glares at him for just a moment before smacking his shoulder and Rogers doesn’t seem fazed by the contact at all, just smiles at Clint._

_“Well, I’m going to get some coffee, figured he might want to join me so it doesn’t matter if he is tired.”_

_Clint perks up at that and Brock hates the sort of love sick smile he gives Rogers now._

_“Let me clean up and we can go to that little place down the street, they might have their brownies today too. See you around, Rumlow.”_

_He gives Brock a pat on the shoulder now instead of the slap from earlier and then leaves but Rogers stays there and Brock wonders if he is going to have to make small talk now._

_“You know, Clint told me you guys have been training together a bit lately and I want to say that I appreciate it. A lot of people are still avoiding him and I have heard some things said about him that I won’t repeat and I just want to say that it is nice you’re not treating him like an enemy or something.”_

_“I’ve known him for years, he’s a good agent, no reason to treat him as anything less than that.”_

_He says this simply, really doesn’t want Rogers’s thanks for this, it has nothing to do with Rogers. There is no reason to treat Clint any differently than he did before New York, they aren’t on the same side really but it doesn’t hurt anything to pretend that they are, doesn’t hurt anything to keep on friendly terms with him.  Rogers just gives a nod, claps Brock on the shoulder like Clint did and Brock forces himself not to move away from it, just tells Rogers he will see him around and then leaves._

_The feelings of anger and jealousy increase the more time he has to spend around Rogers, his resentment of the other man growing by the day and Brock knows he needs to do something about it. It isn’t enough anymore to play best friend with the soldier anymore, isn’t enough to know that he knows that Barnes is alive, it was enough before when Rogers was seemly alone but it isn’t enough now.  Now Rogers has Clint, is happy with Clint and Brock wants to take it away, wants to see Rogers suffer._

_It would probably be easy enough to arrange for an accident or something, for a mission to go wrong and for Clint to not come home walking but in a bag. Barton is a good agent but good agents wind up dead all the time but that isn’t quite what Brock wants to do. He likes Clint, has wondered about what it would be like to have him, and he realizes he won’t just be happy with taking Clint away from Rogers, that he needs to have a taste of him too.  He decides then that the best course of action would be to have him taken and he talks to Pierce about it, convinces him that it would help distract a lot of people from looking into things too much and he makes arrangements to have it done._

_He requests to have it be the soldier that gets Barton, knows that it isn’t needed perhaps but it is what he wants. Brock wants the soldier to take him, thinks it will be fitting in a way that the soldier takes something away from Rogers. Besides, Clint is a good agent and there is a chance he could escape others so the best needs to be sent after him.  He makes the arrangement and he just waits for it to happen._

#####

It has been a few weeks since Barton was brought back and he is healing up but  none of his memories have returned at all  and Brock can see how much it is frustrating Rogers and he enjoys it. Right now, he is in Clint’s room as Rogers comes by,  a cup of coffee and a little paper bag in his hands and he smiles at both of them but Brock can see a little bit of strain in it.

“I can’t stay too long today, head out for a mission in a few hours, but  I brought you this.”

He hands both to Clint now who gives a little smile and a thanks, takes a sip of coffee as he opens the bag and pulls out a brownie.

“It is from the shop a few blocks away. We used to go there sometimes.”

Rogers  says this as Clint takes a bite of the brownie, gives a little nod.

“It’s good, can see why we went there.”

Rogers smiles and sits down next to Clint, a little close and he looks like he wants to reach out and take his hand but that hasn’t really worked out well the last few days, Clint still a little unsure of Rogers and Brock can see how it is eating away at him a bit. 

“How  are  your ribs doing?”

Rogers asks this now and Clint gives an answer.

“Still  sore but they say I may be able to do more soon, that I might be able to leave this room a bit more.”

“Maybe we can hit up the range when there is a chance, after a couple more weeks, try out some shooting.”

Brock says this now, draws Clint’s attention to him easily and Clint gives a small smile.

“Sure. I’ve been told I’m a good shot, I’ll probably beat you.”

Clint’s tone is just a bit teasing and Brock just gives him a little bit of a grin.

“Possibly but you might be off your game right now, I might have a shot, maybe we should bet.”

“Maybe. No one has really told me about my bank account yet so I might need the money, might as well take some from you.”

“You have taken a bit from me through the years, will have to see if you can do it again.”

Brock says this and it is fun bantering with Clint and it is even better because Rogers  looks just a little bit uncomfortable, a little tensed up and Brock enjoys his discomfort.  He isn’t the only one to notice it though, Clint looks over at Steve now and there is a tiny flash of something that looks a little bit like concern in his eyes and then he is breaking off a small piece of the brownie, offers it to Rogers now.

“This is really good and I’ll share it with you since you brought it to me.”

Rogers smiles as he takes it and Brock can feel just a bit of jealousy rise and so he decides that he needs to say something.

“Do I get any?”

He asks, keeps his tone light and tries not to get annoyed when Clint shakes his head just a bit.

“No, it’s mine, almost too good to share but he gets a bite because he gave it to me. You bring me one and maybe I’ll give you a bite.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

He says this simply, feels better now that Clint’s attention isn’t solely on Rogers like it was just a moment before.  The three of them talk for a bit and Brock is careful in the way he speaks right now, makes sure that Clint is paying attention to him but does not do it in a way that Rogers will be able to pick up on. He still has to play concerned friend to the Captain,  can’t do anything to make Rogers think of him as anything other than an ally, but he also has his plans for Clint and he has to make sure that he is doing enough to get Clint’s focus on him.  The imprinting helps but it doesn’t hurt to do as much as he can to make sure he gets what he wants. Rogers speaks now and draws Brock’s attention back to the moment and not his plans.

“I have to head out now but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Maybe we  can go out for the coffee next time.”

Rogers says this now as he gets up and Clint gives a little nod.

“That might be nice.”

Rogers gives a smile and leans just a bit, almost like he is going to give Clint a kiss when Clint shifts just a bit and Rogers seems to stiffen up just a bit, settles for placing a hand on Clint’s shoulder for just a moment before  turning and giving Brock a nod before he leaves the room . Now it is just Brock and Clint and Clint looks a little tense right now as he speaks.

“He misses me, misses how I was before, I’m not sure what to think about it.  You saw us together, were we happy?”

Clint asks now, voice a little unsure and Brock has been waiting for something like this and he takes a moment to think, just a little pause before he speaks and starts to plan just how to use this.

“I think so, didn’t talk to either of you about it too much, asked you how things were once. You said it was a little weird but you seemed happy about it.”

“Weird?”

Clint asks now, brow raised just a bit and Brock makes his voice sound reassuring but he knows that the right thought has been planted.

“A good kind of weird is what you said.”

“I still don’t remember any of this, don’t remember being with him and I don’t know if I will. This has to be hard for him.”

Clint says this honestly and if everything goes right, he won’t remember being with Rogers, they have doctors working with him that are Hydra and they are making sure his memories stay blocked.  Right now, Brock just tries to sound reassuring.

“It is but I think he’ll take whatever you’ll give him, stick with it as long as you want him to, no matter how hard it is for him.”

He puts just a little concern in his voice, just enough so that Clint knows that Brock thinks it is hard on Rogers, that it isn’t the best situation for Rogers and he can see Clint sort of frown at it and he thinks the right seeds are being planted right now.

“He’ll be back in a few days, you can talk to him about all of this then, right now I think maybe we should focus on something else, want to see what is on tv?”

Clint gives a nod but he doesn’t quite look focused right now. Brock spends a little more time with him and when he leaves, he thinks Clint is still thinking about how they talked about Rogers and he thinks that the first seeds for what he wants have been planted and he is going to help then grow if he needs to but he may not have to .  

 

 

#####


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a little while, hopefully people are sitll reading. Comments would be awesome.

#####

_Brock has been waiting for this moment for a while, to have Barton here at base, trapped and with no one knowing where he is and it has finally came. Clint is here, laid down on the floor of a cell, shackles around his wrists and ankles, a few bruises on his skin and Brock just looks at him right now. He isn’t the only one in the cell right now, not the only one looking at Clint, and the soldier speaks after a moment of quiet, brings Brock’s attention to him._

_“He gave a good fight. Why did you want him here?”_

_Usually the soldier doesn’t ask questions like this, most of the others wouldn’t tolerate him asking questions or even him talking much but Brock has worked hard to get the soldier to trust him, to be comfortable around him and this is just a sign  that it has worked.  He gives the soldier a little smile as he answers._

_“He needed to be taken away from someone and this is better than killing him.”_

_The soldier just gives a nod and Brock wonders if he really understands or is just used to not questioning him too much and he decides it doesn’t matter.  He moves a little bit closer to Clint now, bends down next to him, reaches out and places a hand on his throat, just rests his fingers against his pulse and he thinks he may have to leave a mark there later._

_“Are we going to hurt him?”_

_Winter asks this now, draws Brock’s attention back to him and Brock thinks about it for a moment before he gives an answer._

_“If we have to but this isn’t really about hurting him. I want to show him I can make him feel good, better than the captain can.”_

_Brock means it and he thinks now maybe the best time to start. He has waited a while for this, doesn’t want to wait any longer and he moves his fingers away from Clint’s throat, grabs one of his knives.  It is easy enough to slice his shirt away and Brock can soon enough see Clint’s bare chest, a few scars and marks scattered there. It is nice but he wants more and soon enough Clint’s pants and underwear join the shirt in shredded ruins on the floor and Clint is bare except for the shackles.  It is a pretty picture and he thinks about getting out his phone and taking one but decides against it. Clint is going to be here a while, there will be plenty of time to take pictures if he wants, for right now he is done with looking and decides it is time to touch._

_Brock leans forward now, wraps a hand around Clint’s neck, brings his head forward and presses their lips together.  It isn’t exactly how he imagined kissing Barton to be, Clint doesn’t really respond, still unconscious due to his capture and the drugs in his system, but his mouth is warm and there will be time to get a reaction out of him later.  He moves away after just a few seconds, starts kissing other places, like Clint’s throat.  He bites down just a bit, leaves a mark, and Clint does shift a little bit at that though he doesn’t wake up right now, won’t wake up for a while and Brock leaves a few more marks, a couple of scratches and places one more kiss against Clint’s lips before standing up. It will be a while before he wakes up and Brock needs to take care of a few things before he does but he wanted to see him first._

_“Did that make him feel good, make you feel good?”_

_The soldier asks this as Brock gets up and he had almost forgotten that he was there, caught up in finally getting to touch Clint.  Brock just sort of shrugs as an answer to the question._

_“He is still out too cold to have really felt much but  I wanted to touch him, mark him as mine now. I’ll do some other things later, when he is awake. It will be a while before that, I need to set up a few things, you can come with me.”_

_Winter just gives a short nod, follows Brock out as they leave Clint chained and bare, clothes in tatters near him. They will be back soon enough and Brock is going to get something he has thought about for a very long time very soon._

#####

The next day after Rogers leaves, Brock leaves as well, has to do a mission for Hydra. He’ll be back to Clint soon enough and he laid some good ground work the last time he saw him so  he isn’t too worried about being gone. Besides, he has had a chance to work with the soldier for  awhile and he has missed it a bit. They even get a chance to talk before having to head out for it and Winter asks a question.

“Is Clint alright, will he be back soon?”

There wasn’t any reason to make him forget Barton and he was around the man for weeks, a few months, grew a little fond of him from what Brock can tell so he gives him an answer.

“He’s ok and if everything goes well, you’ll be able to meet him. For him, it will be the first time, you’re going to have to keep that in mind and he shouldn’t be so pissed off about everything this go around.”

If every thing goes as planned, Clint is going to come back here willingly, is going to join them properly, want have to be chained down. Winter gives a little nod now.

“Alright, I won’t tell him we have met before, don’t want him to try to run away again. “

He says this so simply and Brock just gives his own nod now.

“He shouldn’t try to run this time, he’ll understand that this is where he is supposed to be, don’t doubt that. Right now, we need to meet the others, can talk about Clint later.”

It is an order of  sorts or at least the soldier takes it as such and they make their way to where they need to be.

#####

_It is only a couple of hours later and Brock finds himself back in the room where Clint is, the man still not quite awake yet but getting there. He leans down and looks  over Clint, can feel the soldier watching him. Winter probably doesn’t need to be here but he seems a little curious about what is going on so Brock doesn’t see the harm in having him in here to watch.  Most of Brock’s focus is on Clint though and he can see him shifting just a bit, waking up and he leans forward now, claims Clint’s lips just as his eyes start to open.  Clint startles almost right away, jerks back and Brock just looks at him as he does so._

_“What the hell? Brock?”_

_Clint says his first name instead of his last right now and it makes Brock a little bit pleased. Maybe eventually Clint will be saying his name a whole lot more, maybe even screaming it. For now, he just gives a little bit of a smile._

_“Hey, Clint.”_

_He says it casually and that just makes Clint’s eyes dart around the room and over himself and he moves a bit more away._

_“Hey, that is what you’re going to say? I wake up chained, naked, kidnapped, with you kissing me and you’re just going to say hey? What the hell is going on ?”_

_There is anger in his voice, so much anger, and his eyes are lit up with it. Brock has always sort of enjoyed seeing Clint angry, it just usually isn’t directed at him but he doesn’t mind too much right now. Clint is probably going to be angry for a bit but Brock is still going to get what he wants so it is all going to work out._

_“I want you to know that everything that is going to happen isn’t because I hate you, you’re not the one I want to hurt.  This isn’t about hurting you, want to make you feel good. “_

_With those words, Brock moves forward again, grabs the back of Clint’s neck and crushes their mouths together. Clint struggles again,  tries to pull away but the drugs are still in his system and he can’t pull away as quickly as he probably wants to. He does bite down on Brock’s lip, draws blood and Brock pulls away then, wipes the little spot away and grins._

_“Guess I should have brought you a drink first.  Don’t worry , we’ll have time for that later.”_

_With that, Brock wraps hand around Clint’s cock, doesn’t want to waste too much more time, wants to make Clint cum, has been thinking of this for a while. Clint is struggling again and next time they do this if Clint is less lethargic from the drugs, he may have the soldier hold him down. Right now, he just strokes him as Winter watches them. Clint is fighting but Brock just keeps going, rubbing his fingers up  and down, peppering kiss and bites against Clint’s exposed skin._

_“Stop this, I don’t want this, stop.”_

_The words are screamed out and occasionally Brock stops them  with another kiss but Clint keeps biting.  Brock doesn’t mind too much and he can feel Clint’s reaction, feel him growing in his hand, and he is pretty sure that he is going to accomplish what he wants, is going to get Clint to let go if he doesn’t want to. He keeps up his rhythm, finds a spot along Clint’s jaw that he seems to jerk away when touched more and so he places more kisses there, gentle pressure and twists his wrist just right.  Clint lets out a strangled cry, almost like this hurts as much as it feels good and Brock can feel Clint’s release on his fingers, smiles at Clint now._

_“Fuck, you’re pretty like this.”_

_He means it, Clint is pretty like this, bruised and chained and an absolute wreck and Brock needs his own release. He unzips himself now, wraps his own hand around his cock. He would try to get Clint to do it, wants to feel those fingers wrapped around him, but that can wait. Right now, he works himself with the hand that just made Clint come and it doesn’t take too long till he gets what he needs, hand covered in his cum. There some on his thumb and he brings it to Clint’s mouth, covers his lips in it as Clint tries to bite him._

_“Hey, you’re going to taste me soon enough, might as well get used to it. “_

_He gets up at those words, finds Clint’s cut up clothes and wipes himself up, tucks himself back in.   He goes back over to Clint for a moment, the other man still shouting and angry and brushes quick kiss against his forehead._

_“We’ll be back soon, don’t shout yourself hoarse without me.”_

_With those words, he gives a nod to the soldier who makes his way to the door and Brock follows him, leaves Clint there dirty and screaming and Brock will have to visit soon, watch the tape later as well._

 

#####

The Hydra mission is over now and Brock heads back to see Clint now, has been a few days since he was able to see him but as he heads to where Clint’s room is, he hears noise coming from one of the training rooms, something heavy hitting the floor and he decides to check it out. When he walks in, the first things he sees is a punching bag near the door, destroyed and across the room is Rogers, the man glaring at the bag and Brock has an idea of why the bag is in such rough shape.

“Did the bag hit back and you decide to show it who’s boss?”

He keeps his voice light and teasing and Rogers just shakes his head as he comes over to pick it up.

“No, just went a little too hard with my hits.”

Brock just gives a little nod as he speaks, wants to get a little bit more information.

“Surprised you’re here instead of visiting with your boyfriend. They didn’t switch Clint to another base did they?”

He asks but already knows that they didn’t and Steve shakes his head right now, is all tensed up.

“No, Clint is here but he isn’t my boyfriend, not anymore. “

There is just a little shake to Rogers’s voice and Brock loves the sound of it, loves the words that he just heard but for now he plays at sympathetic.

“What happened?”

He asks and Rogers tells him about speaking with Clint a little while ago, talking about how Clint doesn’t remember much yet, doesn’t remember dating Steve and how he thinks it would be better for both of them to not consider themselves dating.

“He doesn’t know if he is ever going to remember and told me that I shouldn’t wait around for him to, that I should give myself a chance to move on.  I want to wait for him, will wait for him, but I don’t want to take his choices away from him, don’t want to force him to do something he isn’t sure of so I  told him that I would cut back my visits, not consider us dating.  I didn’t feel up to going home yet so came to try to punch out some of my worries. I don’t think it is working.”

He gives a shaky smile after those words, one that doesn’t reach his eyes and Brock can see how much he is hurting right now.  It is everything that he has been hoping for, Clint breaking Roger’s heart for what he thinks is Rogers’s own good and Rogers just taking it cause he doesn’t know what else to do.  He feels like  smiling now, feels like laughing at Rogers’s misery but he can’t, has to keep his mask in place so he puts a hand on Rogers’s shoulder.

“It isn’t. You need to go home, get some rest. I’ll make sure Clint is ok and you can try talking to him about this again in a few days, give him a little time, but for now, get out of here, get some rest.”

Rogers gives a little nod, picks up the punching bag and moves it so that it can be thrown away and then leaves the training room and Brock watches him as he does so, enjoys  how broken down he looks right now. He makes a note to get the tapes of Clint’s room from earlier today, wants to watch the talk they had and how miserable Rogers was but that can wait. Right now, he needs to see Clint and so he makes his way to his room, spirits high and excited to start the next part of his plan soon.

#####


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a little while, hoping people are still reading.

#####

_Winter is a bit quiet as they walk down the hall, eyes glancing over at Brock every once in a while like he wants to ask about something but isn’t sure how to go about it. Brock doesn’t say anything, just takes the soldier to his room but doesn’t leave right away.  They just stand there awkwardly for a few minutes and as Brock gets ready to leave, the soldier finally asks his questions._

_“You said you were making him feel good. Why was he so angry?”_

_The soldier sounds a little concerned, a little curious, and Brock needs to be careful with his answer. Bucky Barnes probably would not have approved of what Brock did in there but the soldier hasn’t been Barnes for a long time and Brock can get him to understand if he just explains it correctly._

_“He thinks he doesn’t want me touching him  like that, wants someone else to  do it, but he just doesn’t understand yet that I can make him feel better than the Captain can. He will, I’m going to show him.”_

_The soldier is still staring at Brock and he tilts his head just a bit now, asks another question._

_“Who’s the Captain?”_

_“Rogers, he works for SHIELD.”_

_He keeps the answer short and not too detailed, don’t want to risk Roger’s full name triggering a memory in the soldier.  He does give a few more details about Rogers but keeps them mostly about his relationship with Clint._

_“Rogers is a bit of  a stiff, could cause some problems later down the line. I want to hurt him and Clint’s important to him, they’re dating. Barton being gone is going to hurt him and that’s good for Hydra and it gives me a chance to show Barton where he should be.”_

_“Where’s that?”_

_Winter asks now and Brock gives an honest answer._

_“With me, with Hydra. He’ll figure it out, it will just take a little time. Any other questions?”_

_Winter stands still for just a moment, quiet and turns away from Brock. It looks like the questions might be over now and Brock gets ready to head out when the soldier speaks again, the question he asks making Brock hold still._

_“What does it feel like, touching someone like that, touching yourself like that?”_

_Brock sort of shrugs now._

_“Feels good, hard to describe it as more than that. You don’t remember what it feels like, do you?”_

_It isn’t like the soldier hasn’t had sex or been touched,  there have been a few missions on the record where he was used as a honey pot of sorts and Brock really doubts Barnes kept celibate but most of that has been wiped away._

_“I don’t remember it, wondered what it felt like. “_

_An idea comes to Brock now, an idea that he should squash but he had been wondering if the soldier needs more touch. He makes up his mind, goes to the door for just a moment to make sure it is shut and locked and then turns to the soldier ._

_“You can find out, I’ll help you through it. Won’t hurt anything. You want to try?”_

_There is a moment of hesitation and then Winter is turning to him and giving a little nod. Brock just takes him to the bed then, has him  sit down and undo his pants, tells him to use his right hand. The metal probably wouldn’t feel that great at first and he should enjoy this.  It is a bit weird, directing the soldier to masturbate, but  Brock figures he needs this.  Brock gives him instructions  and the soldier follows them, is starting to feel it after a while if the way he closes his eyes and the little moan he lets out is any indication._

_“Feels good, huh?”_

_He says this now, gets a little nod from the soldier and it doesn’t take long after that for Winter to come. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment more before he opens them and looks at Brock._

_“You should clean up, it gets gross when it dries.  I’ll leave you to it.”_

_Brock gets up with these words, gives the soldier’s  shoulder a little squeeze as he does so. Winter just gives him a little nod before getting up as well, moving to the little bathroom are attached to the room and Brock leaves. When he gets back to his room, he thinks about the day, about how Clint’s skin felt under his hands, Clint’s taste, and even thinks about the look on the soldier’s face just a little while ago and they are all pleasant things. He may change his plans just a bit but for right now, he gets some rest so that he will be ready to see Barton again soon._

#####

“Hey, you’re back.”

Clint says this as Brock walks into the room and Brock gives just a hint of a grin as he sits down at the small table with Clint.

“I’m back, thought I would check in with you. Saw Steve earlier, he told me a few things, said you broke up. Want to talk about it?”

He lets his tone become a bit more sympathetic and serious with those words. Clint pauses for just a moment before shaking his head.

“Not much to talk about. I just can’t hurt him by making him wait for me. How was the mission?”

It is an abrupt change of subject but Brock goes along with it, lays out the details of the mission, not the real  one but the cover. He wishes he could tell Barton the truth but now is not the time or the place yet.  They’ll get there, it will just take a little time. He finishes up his story and asks a question of his own now.

“How was here? Bored out of your skull yet?”

“Maybe not out of my skull yet but bored for sure. Got cleared to go to the range and gym, been to the gym but I think someone said something about taking me to the range. Wonder who that was.”

Clint says this with just a little bit of a smirk and Brock returns it.

“I guess that was me, feel up to it?”

He gets a nod in return and the rest of the day is spent with Clint, hitting the range and then having some dinner. Clint still hits every target with ease, the wipes not affecting his skills at all and Brock gives him a compliment and plants an idea while they eat dinner.

“You’re still one of the best shots I have ever seen. I could use you on Strike sometimes. Hopefully, you can come out in the field soon.”

“Hopefully, want to feel like I have something to do something again. Are you going to be around the next few days?”

Brock gives a nod and they make a few plans. Brock leaves after that, pleased with how things are going so far.

#####

_It has been about a week since Clint was brought to the base and Brock has went and visited each day, takes whatever he can from Barton.  There has been a lot of shouting, some hits and a few bites but Brock takes it, doesn’t mind it too much. Clint is going to be pissed off for a bit, can’t exactly change that right now and Brock is still getting to touch as much as he wants._

_“I love how you feel.”_

_He says this against Clint’s neck, emphasizes  it with a bite against his throat. Clint is under him, still struggling but he can’t get far with the shackles and the light drugs in his system but he still struggle cause he’s a fighter. It is one of the things Brock likes about him._

_“I hate you, hate this.”_

_He mutters the words with anger and Brock just smirks at him as he thrusts a little bit more, as he wraps a hand around Clint’s cock and strokes  it so it grows._

_“Really looks like you hate this.”_

_Clint just shakes his head, mutters something about not being able to control body responses and Brock ignores it, just keeps going till he comes. He knows it is just Clint’s body responding, knows Clint isn’t really enjoying it but Brock likes to think that he is enjoying it even if he won’t admit it.  Right now, he focuses on finishing and stays on top of Clint once he does, brushes a quick kiss against Clint’s lips that Clint tries to move away from. Brock just shifts off of him now, gathers his clothes._

_“I won’t be able to see you for a couple of days but the soldier will be in to check on you. Try to be good while I’m gone.”_

_He says this and Clint tries to kick out at him but he just smiles and leaves. He’ll be back in a few days and will be able to touch more of Clint soon._

#####

It has been a few weeks since Barton has broken up with Steve and a bit has happened since then, Clint spending more time training  with Brock and even doing a few training sessions with Strike. Rogers and Romanoff still visit him regularly but it is clear to everyone that there is a distance growing between them and Clint still doesn’t remember them.  It is all going well and Brock finds himself in a meeting with Fury, Rogers and Romanoff now.

“Barton’s memories are still not coming back but he is still skilled, needs something to do. It has been recommended that  he be put back in the field and I called you here to talk about his placement. He has requested to be put in Strike and wanted you all to hear this from me first.”

Fury says it all matter of fact and Romanoff is quiet for just a moment before asking a question.

“Is he asking for a permanent  transfer or just for now?”

Her face is neutral but Brock is pretty sure she is affected by this and Rogers is quiet as well, just waiting for the answer.

“He didn’t say, just thought it might be better to work with a different team for now. I am planning on approving the transfer. You two will still work with him when needed but he’ll stick with Strike for now till he has his bearings.  You have final say on who’s on your team, do you approve of the transfer?”

Fury asks Brock this now and Brock tries to keep the utter joy out of his face right now, just gives a brief nod.

“Yes, sir. Barton’s a good agent, we can work with him.”

It is simple and to the point and Fury nods. There are a few more things to discuss and they get them out of the way quickly and soon enough the meeting is dismissed and they are leaving. Romanoff stops him for just a moment.

“Watch his back, ok?”

She says this and Brock gives a little nod and then she is gone, Rogers lingering near Brock for a bit longer.  Brock looks at him for a moment before he asks a question.

“Are you going to ask me to watch out for him too?”

He asks and Steve just sort of shrugs.

“Natasha already did and I don’t think I need to ask you to. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you’re doing for him right now.”

There is something sincere in Roger’s voice and Brock almost wants to laugh but he keeps it in, just gives a nod and says no problem and then sees if Rogers wants to go to the gym. They go and Brock plays pals with rogers for a little bit before going home  and getting ready to meet Clint at a Strike meeting in the morning. Everything is falling into place and Brock will be able to move things forward a lot more very soon.

#####


End file.
